Field
The present invention relates generally to a charging device. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems, devices, and methods for an electronic device having a plurality of charging ports.
Background
Electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, may include a plurality of charging ports. As an example, an electronic device may include a direct current (DC) charging port configured for coupling to a DC power source and a Universal Serial Bus (USB) charging port configured for coupling to a USB power source. In conventional devices, each charging port may be connected to a dedicated over-voltage protection (OVP) circuit, which may comprise a switch. Further, each OVP circuit may be coupled to a switched-mode power supply (SMPS). FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional charging system 100 including a plurality of charging ports (i.e., a first charging port 102, which is a DC charging port, and a second charging port 104, which is a USB charging port). As illustrated, first charging port 102 is coupled to a switch mode power supply (SMPS) 106 via a first OVP circuit 108 and second charging port 104 is coupled to SMPS 106 via a second OVP circuit 110.
As will be appreciated by a person having ordinary skill in the art, when two power sources are simultaneously coupled to an electronic device, only one OVP circuit is allowed to turn on (i.e., conduct). In addition, it normally takes a short amount of time (e.g., a few tenths of millisecond) until a “turn on” sequence for an OVP circuit to be completed because of a debounce timer (i.e., a time allowed to filter out voltage ripple on a charging port during initial turn on due to inrush current and cable inductance). In addition, different charging ports (e.g., DC and USB charging ports) can have different voltage levels. Thus, to prevent charging port damage, an output of a first OVP circuit (e.g., first OVP circuit 108) should be discharged below a voltage level associated with a second OVP circuit (e.g., second OVP circuit 110) before the second OVP circuit can be turned on. This may result in slow power path switching, which may cause a device (e.g., a mobile telephone) to crash if the device is in use while an associated battery is low.
A need exists for methods, systems, and devices for reducing a duration of power path switching of an electronic device including a plurality of charging ports.